


Theseus, Achilles, Icarus

by ClockWise127



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, how the everliving heck do i tag, my first fic y'all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWise127/pseuds/ClockWise127
Summary: Everyone likes to compare Tommy to these three myths,,,, wonder what would happen if Tommy actually compared himself to them?also thank you taye for beta-reading this!!! You made me feel confident enough to post this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	Theseus, Achilles, Icarus

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taye_z](https://archiveofourown.org/users/taye_z/gifts).



If Tommy was Theseus, who was his Minotaur?

If he was Achilles, who was his Patroclus, grief driving him to the edge?

If he was Icarus, what Labyrinth was he fleeing?

He stared at the stars, perched atop a tower of stone and dirt, piled high above the clouds. He felt more peace here than he felt since L’manberg’s prime. No Dream, egging him towards the edge only to catch him before he falls. No Wilbur, comforting and teaching him, only to spit poison when he screwed up. No Tubbo, ready to break his heart by choosing a broken country over his supposed best friend.

Just Tommy, alone with his thoughts, surrounded by the constellations of the heroes he’d always looked up to. He realized how far they ended up falling in the end, much like himself. 

He didn’t want to fall. He didn’t want to crash and burn, to be reduced to a story to teach children what not to do. He wanted to fly, to glide and stay in the stars where no one besides Clara could reach him anymore. He wanted to sprout wings and fly away from his troubles, like the man who was supposed to be his father. 

It was hard though, to find the motivation to fight against his supposed fate. To push against the gravity forcing him down towards the earth. 

He knows who his Minotaur is.

He knows who his platonic Patroclus was.

And he is starting to realize what his Labyrinth is.

And so, he jumps off his tower, choosing to fall into waves that catch and cradle his body, and he pushes against the thoughts saying to let himself sink further into the water. He fights against his personal gravity, walking up the shoreline into the forest, leaving his exile, his Labyrinth behind.

Choosing to fight against his fate, what the world seemed to have planned for him was hard, but when he looked up at the stars, on the rooftop of his hotel, he knew it was worth it.


End file.
